


Sea of love and hate

by Sageroman



Category: Undertale
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageroman/pseuds/Sageroman
Summary: Almost any fanfiction I can think of and you can vote in the comments if you want something , and please give me criticism I wanna learn how to write better





	Sea of love and hate

Sup my dudes leave a comment.for the first story I need ideas 

Sorry if this is stereotypical but I am not the most creative person


End file.
